teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sezon 6
Sezon 6 Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak, został potwierdzony podczas San Diego Comic Con, które odbyło się w lipcu 2015 roku. Podobnie jak sezon 5 ma się składać z części A i części B. Pierwszy odcinek nowego sezonu został wyemitowany 15 listopada 2016 roku. Premiera sezonu 6b ma się odbyć 30 lipca 2017 roku. |-|Sezon 6A= Opis W sezonie szóstym pojawiają się nowi antagoniści, choć Doktorzy Strachu jeszcze nie zeszli ze sceny. Jeźdźcy Widmo pojawiają się na naszych ekranach jako demony, które zabierając ze sobą człowieka, nie zabijają go, ale skazują na coś gorszego - zapomnienie, wymazanie z rzeczywistości. A ich kolejnym celem jest Stiles Stilinski. Pytanie tylko, czy jego przyjaciołom i rodzinie uda się w jakiś sposób o nim nie zapomnieć? Odcinki Część A * 6x01 - Memory Lost * 6x02 - Superposition * 6x03 - Sundowning * 6x04 - Relics * 6x05 - Radio Silence * 6x06 - Ghosted * 6x07 - Heartless * 6x08 - Blitzkrieg * 6x09 - Memory Found * 6x10 - Riders on the Storm Obsada Opisy odcinków Memory Lost Z ukończeniem szkoły, nadprzyrodzona siła zbliża się do Beacon Hills i krzyżuje ścieżki ze Scottem i jego przyjaciółmi, a Liam odkrywa dowody na nowego wroga w Liceum. Superposition Kiedy Scott, Lydia oraz Malia szukają zagubionych wspomnień o zapomnianych przyjaciołach, Corey odkrywa połączenie pomiędzy jego umiejętnościami i Dzikim Polowaniem Sundowning Scott, Lydia i Malia szukają Stilesa. Liam i inni urządzają imprezę w celu zapewnienia przyjacielowi bezpieczeństwa przed Jeźdźcami Widmo. Relics Scott i Liam chronią drużynę lacrosse przed atakiem. Lydia poszukuje wskazówek w sprawie zniknięcia Stilesa. Radio Silence Uwięziony w Dzikim Gonie Stiles jednoczy się z nieoczekiwanym sojusznikiem. Scott, Lydia i Malia dowiadują się, że jeep Stilesa może być związany z jego zniknięciem. Ghosted Scott, Lydia i Malia szukają wskazówek dotyczących Jeźdźców Widmo w tajemniczym miejscu zwanym Canaan, podczas gdy Liam i Hayden podejmują drastyczne działania w walce z Dzikim Gonem. Heartless Scott i Liam próbują złapać Jeźdźca Widmo, a Malia i Peter próbują znaleźć wejście do Dzikiego Łowu. Blitzkrieg Scott, Lydia i Malia decydują się na próbę przełamania rozłamu by uratować Stilesa, a Liam, Hayden i Mason zawierają układ z Theo, by dowiedzieć się o planach Garretta Douglasa. Memory Found Gdy Liam i Theo działają jako przynęta, Scott, Lydia i Malia wymyślają plan, by spróbować zapamiętać Stilesa. Riders on the Storm Gdy los Beacon Hills wisi na włosku, Scott i jego stado stają do walki przeciwko Douglasowi i Jeźdźcom Widmo w ostatecznej rozgrywce. |-|Sezon 6B= Opis W sezonie szóstym pojawiają się nowi antagoniści, choć Doktorzy Strachu jeszcze nie zeszli ze sceny. Jeźdźcy Widmo pojawiają się na naszych ekranach jako demony, które zabierając ze sobą człowieka nie zabijają go, ale skazują na coś gorszego - zapomnienie, wymazanie z rzeczywistości. A ich kolejnym celem jest Stiles Stilinski. Pytanie tylko, czy jego przyjaciołom i rodzinie uda się w jakiś sposób o nim nie zapomnieć? Odcinki Część B * 6x11 - Said the Spider to the Fly * 6x12 - Raw Talent * 6x13 - After Imagines * 6x14 - Face-to-Faceless * 6x15 - Pressure Test * 6x16 - Triggers * 6x17 - Werewolves of London * 6x18 - Genotype * 6x19 - Broken Glass * 6x20 - The Wolves of War Obsada Opisu odcinków Said the Spider to the Fly Scott przygotowuje się do opuszczenia Beacon Hills, jednak coś tajemniczego ucieka z Eichen House. Raw Talent Scott i Malia szukają właściciela kul, martwi się, że nowy łowca wilkołaków przybył do Beacon Hills. Lydia musi stawić czoła obawom przed Ośrodkiem Eichen. After Imagines Kiedy Scott i reszta tropią zaginionego wilkołaka, Melissa i Argent badają dziwne ciało. Face-to-Faceless Scott, Lydia i Malia muszą podjąć drastyczne działania w celu zahamowania rosnącej przemocy w Beacon Hills, podczas gdy Liam musi wytrzymać w swojej szkole wyższej. Pressure Test Kiedy Scott i inni walczą o ochronę dwóch nowych wilkołaków, do walki dołącza nieoczekiwany sojusznik. Triggers Liam i Theo próbują trzymać łowców jak najdalej od Beacon Hills. Werewolves of London Stado Scotta zbiera swoje siły po szokującym ataku. Scott próbuje ściągnąć sojuszników do walki z łowcami. Genotype Scott i inni muszą dokonać odkrycia, zanim będzie za późno. Broken Glass Scott i Malia przygotowują się do bitwy. Argent szuka starego sojusznika. The Wolves of War Gerard organizuje ostatni atak na wszystkie istoty nadprzyrodzone z Beacon Hills, a Scott i jego stado próbują go powstrzymać. Galeria |-|Promocyjne= DIYKf AXUAAiTeq.jpg DIYKfrKWAAAvlRr.jpg DIYKg3sXgAEu83r.jpg DIYUwSZXgAA221B.jpg DIYUwl XUAAfoXd.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-cast-photo-liam-dylan-sprayberry.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-cast-photo-lydia-holland-roden.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-cast-photo-malia-shelley-hennig.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-cast-photo-mason-khylin-rhambo.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-cast-photo-scott-tyler-posey.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-cast-photo-theo-cody-christian.jpg Teen Wolf Season 6 Official Poster.png |-|Screenpeak= Y1B72981468583357.jpg Teen-wolf-sezon-6-zdjęcie-4.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-sdcc-panel.jpg Teen-wolf-premier-trailer-explosif-saison-6-devoile-2207.jpg Mgid-ao-image-mtv.com-205032.jpg 108198.jpg Comic-con-teen-wolf-ends-with-season-6.jpg Teen-wolf-ghost-riders.jpg Teen-wolf-season-6-2.jpg Tumblr o4k0txJYi41u4boaso1 500.jpg Tumblr oaejznMqVx1uomhklo1 500.png |-|Zza kulis= Teen Wolf Season 6 Behind the Scenes Pacific Pali high school location Shelley Hennig Holland Roden.jpg Tumblr o6o8jdyN2W1rbdp0ao1 500.jpg |-|Screenpeak= DFwinHKXkAA6H0J.jpg DFwn_SOXUAAP5ct.jpg DFwnN15XoAABMz7.jpg DFwinU1XoAAKLoW.jpg DFwnNE6XUAAc_kj.jpg DFwnOfZWsAEROBj.jpg DFwnqA9XsAAwXlw.jpg DFwnsbrXoAUJF8i.jpg DFwnu9PXYAAK-iy.jpg DFwoFFtW0AAFPVX.jpg DFwimPSWsAANtdu.jpg Trailer |-|Sezon 6A= Teen Wolf (Season 6) - Official Teaser Trailer for the Final Season - MTV Teen Wolf (Season 6) 'The Final Season' Official Trailer MTV Teen Wolf (Season 6) 'Beacon Hills Museum' Official Promo Teaser MTV Teen Wolf Season 6 Promo "Remember" 'A New Evil' Official Promo Teaser Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV |-|Sezon 6B= 'The Final Ten Episodes' Official Trailer Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV 'We Find Them, We Kill Them' Exclusive Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV Teen Wolf 6x11 Teaser Promo (HD) Season 6 Episode 11 Teaser Promo 'The Final Fight' Official Teaser Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV 'An Army to Hunt Them All' Official Comic-Con Trailer Teen Wolf (Season 6B) MTV Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:A do Z